


The Birth of Danny Sexbang

by rambrogizmo



Category: NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did ninja Dan become Danny Sexbang</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Danny Sexbang

5 years ago.

Danny's POV

I been trained by the best of the best. I am single handedly thee greatest ninja who ever lived. I've lead revolutions. I've killed the worst of the worst. Hell, I've even killed a king. I'm pretty sure I changed the course of the entire European history. I am growing tired of this life. All the killing, never being able to let my guard down. But I have found a way to rid myself of this life. There are tales about a wizard who lives high in the mountains. They say he can help anyone with anything. This may be my only chance to free myself and I will take it.

Atop of the mountain.  
I've reached the top of mountain. I can see a small hut in the distance. As I approach I feel a chilling aura that stops me at the door.

I hear an old shaky voice, well, hurry up and come in unless you want to freeze your ass off.

I enter the hut. Inside I see an elderly man with a tired smile.  
Oh the legendary ninja Dan. What brings you to my humble home, he says.

I'm tired of this life. I want end to my killing, my fighting, my suffering. I want to be a different person.

He turns his back to me and looks through a various potions. He turns to me holding three potions.

I have three options, each will give you give you a new personality. Red will make you a shy unnoticeable person. Green will turn you into a loner. Self isolated. Blue will grant you unmatchable charisma, but you will also turn into a fool.

I look at my options. I want the blue potion. I've lived a life of little joy. This is the life I want.

I will require a payment for the potion, he says.

I assure you I have plenty of money.

I have no need for money. What I want is worth more than gold. I want your mask, he say while holding out his hand.

In my new life I will have no need for it. I slowly take off my mask, revealing my long curly hair. I hand him my mask and he hands me my future. I look at the the potion and bring the vial to my lips. It feels like liquid fire going down my throat. I soon started feeling dizzy. I struggle to stand. The old man smiles and says goodbye ninja Dan. Then everything went black.

The wizard's POV  
Ninja Dan is now unconscious on my floor. It will be a couple hours till he wakes up. I've watched this boy since he was a boy. He was always different from the other boys. He always seemed destined for something else. I look at his mask. Red energy is flowing out of the ninja's body. The energy is all of ninja Dan's ninja skills. To gain his new life he must lose this energy. I've already decided what to do with the power. I use my skills to to collect the energy and transport them in to the mask. In seconds a body grew from the mask. This new ninja stands before me awaiting his orders.  
Listen ninja, with Dan's powers gone he is helpless and is at the mercy of his old enemies. Your mission is to protect him. He will not remember his old life. You must befriend him. You are born from his power. You two are connected now and forever.

Danny's POV  
I awoke in a apartment in a soft bed. I don't remember anything. I don't even know who I am. I look around the room and in the corner I saw a man dressed like a ninja. Um, excuse me where am I and who am I. He points at my left jean pocket. When I reach in my pocket, I found a note that said, "your name is Danny Sexbang and I am your roommate ninja Brian. This is our apartment."

Brian's POV  
For the first couple days master Danny was very quiet and shy. He reminded me of a puppy. Soon the potion started to take affect. He became silly. Always making jokes. I'll never forget the day he discovered music. He keep dancing for hours. The next day he told me, we are creating a band. He mostly sings about his penis. While he fails at getting women to sleep with him, I fight the assassins who come to take master Danny's life. He may embarrass me. He may put us in life or death situations. He may not realize that without me would have died hundreds of times by now. But he is my father. He is my master. He is me. We are Ninja Sex Party.


End file.
